


I want to hold the you that flies

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akirenweek day 4 Free day (Pole Vault High jump)Akira is used to being watched but having Yusuke watch is something else entirely. His body is burning from his gaze





	I want to hold the you that flies

Akira had been jumping for a long time. He had been watched intently by many people with different eyes. Since he had been jumping, coaches, admirers and even colleges had been watching him. Being watched was nothing new, he was used to it. The prickling feeling had faded away a long time ago.

It had stopped being a big deal. Or at least it had stopped being a big deal. His focus had always been the jump, the few seconds of flying and the free fall that always made his heart soar.

Akira had stopped caring about eyes on him and what intent they had a long time ago or at least he had. He had never had eyes on him the way Yusuke’s were. Or maybe it was that it had never registered strongly before. Maybe he had just never noticed those intense eyes because when it came to Yusuke, those hot eyes made him burn.

His skin was prickling from Yusuke’s gaze and it felt good. He did not want it to stop. His skin was burning as Yusuke watched him. This was the first time that something like this had happened and he loved it.

He had been pole vaulting since middle school. An early start but a coach had seen something in him. Encouraged his parents to let him sign up and that had been that. Akira knew the thought of a scholarship if he was good enough was what had motivated them. That was fine.

The thought of being paid to do what he liked was more than enough to motivate him. He had enjoyed watching others. He had envied all of them, older kids. The ones on tv, his eyes had followed them and he had craved to bend in the air and twist like they did.

Akira knew how the gaze could burn into you. He had been watching and had been watched for years, it was part of the entire thing. People watched, people marvelled and he was a bit of a show off himself. he liked the envy, he loved to get back up and know that they wanted to do what he did. They wanted to feel it too.

He was always blissful, he was always happy after a good jump. When he did not knock into the bar. When he soared over. His entire body throbbed after a good jump. Or at least that had been way before. Before his arrest and everything else.

Then he had been kicked off the team and had to start from square one. Not exactly a bad thing but it had been a lonely thing. There had been no one like before. No big field like in his hometown. No atmosphere like the meets back when he had been on a team.

There had been Ryuji though. Ryuji and Ann. Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. That had made it fun. The three of them watching him refind himself. Watching him start all over again and showing their support. It had been them until Yusuke had come.

Akira was bothered by Yusuke’s gaze but bothered in the best way. Yusuke’s gaze burned into him. It made his blood hot. He ran a hand through his hair as he tested the pole with his free hand. His hair was damp but that was expected. He had been jumping for over an hour now. His legs were feeling numb.

Yusuke was still watching, his gaze was burning into Akira and he was sitting on the bench his sketchpad no longer in his hands. He was watching, he had his hands framing Akira but his gaze was so hot Akira knew he had been studying him. Even if he did not want to look he could feel.

He tested the pole again before he began to run once more. The run up was always great. His legs, his lungs. Everything was on fire as he worked to gain that momentum. Then when he used the pole and flew-

Was there any other feeling better than this? Than flying? But with Yusuke watching this experience was different than it had been for other people. His blood was hot. He was excited and the fall was different. Yusuke’s eyes, his gaze changed the entire flight and the fall.

Akira panted when he landed. His eyes moved to the pole that had not moved before he rolled off the mat. Yusuke was still on the bench watched but he knew that. He could feel that gaze and his body could take it no longer. It was like fingers running all over him. Yusuke’s fingers.

He had been jumping over and over with no other company than Yusuke. It was time for a break. He rolled off the mats and got to his feet. Stretched for a bit before he made his way over to his boyfriend. Yusuke just let him approach. His gaze was eating Akira alive and his steps slowed the closer he got to Yusuke.

“You were magnificent.” Yusuke smiled the moment that Akira stood in front of him. “I think I could watch you run and jump forever.” His hands came up to frame Akira and the look he gave him then. It took everything in Akira not to shiver. “Your enjoyment and how freely you jump. It’s rather intoxicating.”

“I knew that you were enjoying watching.” Akira glanced around the empty area before he kneeled on the bench over Yusuke. Rested his hands on Yusuke’s shoulders as he spoke. “You couldn’t take your eyes off me. Did you get a good sketch at least?”

“Yes I have.” Yusuke’s eyes moved to his sketchpad before his hands slid to Akira’s waist, before they began to slide up his back. Over the shirt but Akira still felt it intensely. “Strangely enough I found more satisfaction in watching you in action than trying to get the scenes that fascinated me. When I return to the dorms the picture you made. I’m certain I’ll be able to immortalize them on a canvas.”

“Really?” Akira asked as he let one hand from Yusuke’s shoulder move to his neck. His boyfriend did not even flinch. “So you enjoyed it.”

“Enjoyed thinking about every pen stroke I’ll do later. How I’ll capture your expressions with the brush.” Yusuke said softly. “But then I thought about how it would feel to position you myself. If only I could capture that moment, the moment you fly over the pole. The expression on your face when you fall. Your trust, your enjoyment. I want to look at them more.”

“Yusuke.” Akira felt so hot and in his gym pants he was hard. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to be touched. “We should go to the baths.” He needed to get clean, wash away the sweat and pounce on his boyfriend.

“The baths?” Yusuke’s arms wrapped around his waist keeping him still and pressing Yusuke’s face into Akira’s middle. “Why? You’re good how you are right now.” The words were muffled but Akira had heard him loud and clear.

“I’m all… I’ve been jumping all afternoon.” Akira hissed as he tried to pull back. Yusuke’s nip to his middle shouldn’t have made his cock jerk in his pants the way it did but it did anyway. Akira shivered at the nip to his middle and shuddered when Yusuke did it again. “I’m all sweaty.”

“Yes I know.” Yusuke shouldn’t sound so damn smug. “I’ve been watching it run off you, drip off of you and fly off of you. I don’t mind.” Akira squeaked when his boyfriend inhaled sharply. “You’re sweaty and your scent right now… it’s intoxicating.”

“You want me like this?” Akira sighed as Yusuke’s hands slid under his shirt. The way Yusuke’s fingers stroked over his sweaty skin. His cock kept reacting in his pants. “Seriously Yusuke.”

“You object?” The hand that had been slowly stroking over his hip stopped and Akira groaned.

“No.” He sighed. “It feels good, it’s just the thought of it is-“ Embarrassing. “Different?”

“Once you keep your focus on me.” Yusuke said as his grip tightened. “You won’t be swept away by anything else.” Akira bit his lip before he relaxed his body. The world and sky spun for a moment before he was staring up with his back on the bench. Yusuke immediately blocked the view of the evening sky. “Focus on my gaze.” Yusuke took Akira’s hand and pressed it against his chest. “On my body’s reactions to yours.”

“You say this.” Akira smiled. “Like I can do anything else.” His hand he moved down Yusuke’s chest to his pants. He cupped the bulge there. Pressed his hand against it sharply and ground his palm against it the way he knew Yusuke liked. He rubbed until his boyfriend groaned and closed his eyes to ground himself like he always did when Akira teased him.

“Keep your eyes.” Yusuke whispered as his hands moved to the hem of Akira’s shirt. “Keep all of it on me. Your focus, your energy.” He tugged Akira’s shirt up but stopped the moment he got halfway, almost conflicted. Before Akira could say anything Yusuke was licking a broad stripe across his chest. There was sweat gathered on his chest. It was damp but-

“Oh god.” Akira shuddered, this feeling was intense, the sweat being licked away. Yusuke’s grip was hard on his sides. His hands were keeping Akira in place. The tongue on his body was so hot that his body was conflicted. He was turned on and he was hot from all angles. “Yusu- ugh!” He knew some parts of him were sensitive but the way that Yusuke was licking down his body. His cock was so hard that he just might go off early.

“Yes.” Was whispered against his skin as Yusuke moved down to his stomach. “Me, it’s all me and this-“ A long slow lick that made Akira moan and arch. His hands moved to Yusuke’s shoulders and he held on as he tried to catch his breath. “Is your scent and your taste.” Akira knew that his face as burning from more than arousal. He just knew it.

Yusuke’s hands slid down his body until they reached his gym pants. Akira had a moment to think about how his Shujin pants were going to get yanked off of him by his horny boyfriend before they were down. But not off. Before he could even think to complain about how Yusuke left them bunched at his knees a wet tongue was dragged over his boxers.

Yusuke was really enjoying himself. Akira clasped a hand to his mouth as Yusuke licked and sucked at the front of his boxers. Right over the head of his cock too. Now there were two reasons for the wet spot there.

Yusuke’s hands were tight on his hips keeping him from moving at Yusuke mouthed his covered cock. Not just mouthed it, sucked at it until Akira twitched under Yusuke’s hands. Sucked and played until Akira knew that his muffled cries had to be carrying. Until his legs shook so much that one slid off the bench and fell to the ground.

“Not just me.” Akira had to fight to keep his voice even but it cracked anyway. “Yusuke-“

“You don’t want to focus on this?” Yusuke’s gaze was so hot that Akira trembled. Yusuke did not look away as he licked over Akira’s cock. His eyes were fixed so intently on Akira as he licked and sucked that Akira hissed when his boxers were yanked down and his cock sprung out.

“Yusuke.” Akira whispered when his boyfriend wrapped his hand around it. He was fixed on Yusuke’s face. The tongue that was moving closer to the head of his leaking cock. His entire world and focus was Yusuke. Just the way that Yusuke wanted.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Your eyes, your face.” Yusuke’s tongue was hot and sure as it swept over Akira’s cock. The precum was licked away hotly as he shivered. “This part of you is cute as always.” His tongue moved down Akira’s cock to the base as Akira shuddered. “Delicious.” Was murmured against his cock. “As always.”

“Wait Yusuke.” Akira was feeling it, he was enjoying it but they were here on the bench. There was no prep or anything. There was only so much they could do.

“The way you look on the field.” Was murmured against his skin as Yusuke moved up to press a kiss to his stomach. “Your face, the enjoyment that is in your entire body.” He kept his grip on Akira’s cock but he was moving swiftly up Akira’s body. “I can’t get enough.” Yusuke whispered.

His free hand wrapped around Akira’s leg that had slid off the bench and brought it back onto it. Akira’s pants were yanked off and sent flying somewhere over Yusuke’s shoulder. Then Yusuke was moving back down but his grip was on Akira’s legs.

“You train so hard.” He whispered as he skipped Akira’s cock to press a kiss to his thighs. “It shows in your body. You love to jump, you love to fly.” When he met Akira’s gaze, the heat in them made him shudder under Yusuke’s hands. “I want to have the you that flies. If I could take you the moment that you fall I would. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. The you that would be under me then. That would be art.”

Akira had to wrap a hand around the base of his cock and close his eyes tightly. “Please stop talking.” He whispered as he fought the reaction of his body. “Please don’t say anymore.” Because he could see it and he wanted it. He wanted to merge his two desires together. the him that was under Yusuke and the him that flew and fell. It was too hot for words.”

“Even when you weep in such a pretty manner for me?” Yusuke’s finger gently wiped away a trail of precum. “So much that I want to have. I can’t even have it all.” His tongue was hot when it swirled across the head of Akira’s cock.

Yusuke’s head was between his spread thighs and his hand- it removed Akira’s hand from where it had been wrapped around his base. He fought back his moans until Yusuke took him deep into his mouth and swallowed. Then there was no more fighting it or any of it. His legs trembled and he shuddered.

There was just hot feeling, his body, his cock in Yusuke’s mouth. He was being devoured, he was looking at the sky but not registering the colours. When he lowered his gaze he found Yusuke’s meeting him head on as he sucked and swallowed.

He had fallen for such a beautiful intense person. Akira’s shaking hand cupped Yusuke’s neck. Not to move Yusuke but for purchase, to find something to hold onto. Because with every lash of Yusuke’s tongue. Every movement of his tongue against his sensitive head. Every stroke of Yusuke’s tongue against his slit. It drove Akira higher until he was shuddering and covered with cold sweat.

When he came, it was while he was looking into Yusuke’s gaze. He was trapped, he couldn’t look away and he did not want to. While Yusuke swallowed and held Akira’s cock in his mouth. Akira watched, transfixed and in love. Yusuke’s gaze was eating him up, burning him alive and he wanted more of it.

“Look at you.” Yusuke whispered after he swallowed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he reopened them and then let Akira’s cock slip from his lips. “So decadent.”

“Who.” Akira’s voice was rough to his own ears. “Do you think did that to me?”

Yusuke moved then, up Akira’s body until he was hovering over him. Face to face Akira was able to see the intense gaze up close and the flushed cheeks. He was able to see how desire filled Yusuke’s eyes were and the bits of cum that clung to his lips. “Me. It was all me.” Yusuke whispered.

“Exactly.” Akira slid a hand to Yusuke’s chest and pushed until his boyfriend leaned back. He came up as well to a kneeling position as Yusuke sat on the bench. His hands were a bit weak from his orgasm so he gave up on Yusuke’s belt. He just reached his hand in, slid his hand between skin and clothes.

“Akira.” Yusuke hissed when Akira wrapped his hand around Yusuke’s cock. “You-“

“You did me.” Akira pointed out as he rested his head on Yusuke’s knee. He looked up at his boyfriend as his hand gently stroked Yusuke’s cock under his clothes. “Let me do you. You might have made the picture in your head come true.” Akira whispered. “But you should know by now. There is always more to the story.”

“Always surprising me.” The pat to his head felt so nice. Akira smiled as Yusuke undid his belt and opened his pants enough. The moment Yusuke’s cock was in view Akira ran his tongue up it. He shivered at the taste, more intense than usual. More Yusuke than usual. Was this what Yusuke meant?

He would have answered Yusuke back but Yusuke was straining. There was so much precum. He reacted to every touch of Akira’s tongue as though it was unbearable. He was so worked up that all Akira could do was more.

And he was looking. As Akira licked, Yusuke’s eyes were on him. When he took Yusuke into his mouth and throat. Yusuke touched his face, he patted his head. This was nothing new to them. He had sucked Yusuke’s cock before. Yusuke had sucked him off before, they had fucked before. Even messed around outside before.

But his body had never felt so on edge like this before. He was almost faint as he licked and sucked. He was loud too, he always had to suck in breath after swallowing Yusuke’s cock. But the messy way he was sucking and licking Yusuke’s cock was new. But he couldn’t stop himself.

He was chasing the taste, chasing Yusuke’s expressions. He wanted the focus, he wanted Yusuke’s eyes on him. He wanted to be consumed in that hot gaze.

“Akira, pull back a bit.” Yusuke’s expression was tighter and his grip in Akira’s hair was not pulling him further. But it was not letting him pull off too far. “I’m close.”

Akira knew. Yusuke’s cock was straining, it had been straining from before he got a hand on it and now that he had it in his mouth. The heat, the way it twitched, the precum that flowed. He knew that Yusuke was going to cum in his mouth.

And he wanted that too. He ignored the bite in his hair and swallowed until he reached the base. Yusuke’s hand was tight in his hair but he didn’t pull Akira off. Instead, Akira watched the way his flushed boyfriend relaxed as his cock flexed and jerked in his mouth and throat.

He had to pull off before Yusuke was finished. Akira needed to breathe and he had to swallow what had gotten shot into his mouth. The moment he had closed his mouth to swallow he caught a stream of cum over his lips and chin. Yusuke gently wiped it away before he offered it to Akira.

Meeting Yusuke’s gaze, Akira licked it away before he dipped his head to clean off the cum from the head of Yusuke’s cock. His boyfriend sighed for the soft licks. Akira kept it soft until the cum was gone.

“Always surprising me.” Yusuke said softly. “I love that part of you. My desire for you was a bit too one sided for your liking?” His hand gently wiped at the corner of Akira’s lip.

“I don’t mind you wanting to possess the me that jumps.” Akira admitted as he pressed a kiss to the head of Yusuke’s cock. “But don’t lose sight of the fact that a part of me want to jump for you too. In ways that only you will see.” Akira smiled as he leaned up. Yusuke laughed before he dragged Akira up for a proper kiss. Falling into it, tasting Yusuke and having his hands on him, it gave Akira that same feeling that hitting the mats after a secure jump did. That was just perfect.


End file.
